gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Colonist Badge
Junior Colonist is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Council. Complete 5 activities, including the one started. Activities # *Visit a Colonial era house or museum and learn about its history. Learn what girls typical day was like regarding schooling, chores, playtime, and household responsibilities, OR Visit you local historic preservation society and learn what their purpose is in our community. Tour the area or buildings they are trying to preserve and volunteer at one of their event. Inform you classmates or make a poster to educate the public about the society’s goals. Display your work in a public place. ::: 2. Research the colonial method of candle making and present your findings to your troop. Learn about natural scents and dyes used in candles. What safety precautions must be taken when making candles? With an adult, make a candle. ::: 3. Learn the process of fiber making in the colonial era. Explain the terms sheering, carding, spinning, bobbins, flier, spindle, weaving, warp and weft. Visit a fabric store and learn about natural fiber fabrics. Compare the characteristics of natural fibers to manmade fibers. Make a small weaving project. OR Learn what early colonist used to dye their fabrics. Make a least five different natural dyes and compare how cotton and wool samples take up the dye. Try using two different mordents and compare your results. ::: 4. How did children amuse themselves during their free time? Research some of the games they played or toys they made. Play one of the games with you troop or make a toy to share. ::: 5. Learn about colonial craftsmen, such as coppersmith, tanner, tinsmith, blacksmith, housewright, miller, locksmith, clockmaker, ironmaster, and limner. Which ones still exist today and why? Make a sample of one of these crafts. ::: 6. Most girls in the 18th century did not go to school. They learned their alphabet at home by sewing the letter on samples of linen cloth. Visit a museum or craft shop to see examples of cross-stitching and embroidery. Learn five different stitches including cross-stitch, outline, backstitch, French knot and chain stitch. Cross stitch you initials on aida cloth and share with your troop. OR Learn about colonial quilt making and what inspired the early patterns. Name five different patterns frequently used. What fabrics and fillers did they use? Visit a museum, quilt show, or craft store to see examples of patterns and techniques. Make a quilting sample to show your troop. ::: 7. In colonial times, there were no supermarkets. Where did the women get the food, supplies and utensils to cook? How did they keep food fresh? Because women worked around fires all day, what precautions did they take to protect themselves and their children? Research colonial cookbooks and select a recipe to try with your troop. ::: 8. Herbs were collected, dried, store, and used for many purposes in colonial times. Explore several of these uses, such as cooking, perfumes, potpourri, medicinal, pesticide, etc. Visit an herb garden, garden store, colonial display or grocery store to see and smell the variety of present day herbs. Collect samples of flowers or herbs and dry them to make a potpourri. ::: 9. Learn how soap was made in colonial times. List five important safety precautions you must take to make your own soap. Learn about natural scents, dyes, and tow modern day methods of soap making. With an adult, make a piece of soap. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Earned Awards: Council's Own Earned Awards - Juliette's Closet, Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey Junior Colonist Junior Badge Category:Girl Scout Juniors Category:Girl Scouts of Central and Southern New Jersey